


Kindergarten

by Booty_Bandit_99



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Bad Days, Blushing, Cute, Fluff, Good Days, Kid Fic, Kindergarten, Loneliness, M/M, Not a bad day after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booty_Bandit_99/pseuds/Booty_Bandit_99
Summary: The first day of kindergarten is not going well for Jonathan. All he wants is for the day to end.Things got worse once they are back inside to their classroom. Full of finger paints pictures, clean teacher desk with a shiny apple on it, and bunch and bunch of toys piled up in a corner.





	Kindergarten

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really a remake but I did add a bit more to it :)
> 
> Also, it's official. I am back writing fanfics now. Since I graduated a week ago and college life is going so well for me, now I have time to write :) Also, I am bringing back Love Has No Limit. So sorry for those who were waiting on that. I am currently rereading the chapters and making edits on it. So bare with me ;)

The first day of kindergarten is not going well for Jonathan. All he wants is for the day to end.  
Things got worse once they are back inside to their classroom. Full of finger paints pictures, clean teacher desk with a shiny apple on it, and bunch and bunch of toys piled up in a corner.

Throughout the mid-day, Jonathan kept playing with a blue teddy bear that he found in the pile of toys. He asked other children to play but told him that teddy bears are for girls only. Even though Jonathan felt the urge to cry but he pouts that teddy bears are for everyone instead and teddy bears are cool, but no one seems to care, and no one is willing to play with the blue-eyed child. 

After the teddy bear situation, no one definitely doesn’t want to be friends with him. Jonathan just stood quiet, looking down at the floor and wait for snack time.

Jonathan kept the teddy bear close to him, acting that it's his. "You're my friend right?" Jonathan asked the teddy bear and smiled  
when the teddy bear agrees to be his friend. Jonathan hugged the teddy bear and took out his cookies to "feed it". 

Jonathan walked back to his desk and pulled out his bag of cookies that his mom baked for him to help ease his nerves. “Here Teddy, you need to eat. Like mommy and daddy said, food helps you to get big and strong." Jonathan said and gleam with joy that his best friend was his teddy bear.

Jonathan continued to play with his teddy bear until a boy named Tyler walked over to Jonathan’s desk and steals his bag of cookies.

“Hey! That’s mine!” Jonathan shouted at Tyler. The class bully.

“So?” Tyler shrugged. “What are you going to do about it?” Tyler challenge and stared down Jonathan. Jonathan was scared to do something since Tyler was taller than him.  
Jonathan felt tears collecting in his eyes but he didn't want anyone to see him cry. So Jonathan got up from his desk and leaves the table and cry in the corner.

“Hey, why are you crying?” Jonathan blinks up at the figure standing above him. Evan Fong, a  
smart yet kindest Canadian child who had a worried face. Jonathan only knew Evan's name  
because his teacher kept giving him a gold star for being responsible, helpful and respectful to his fellow classmates. Other classmates seem to like him because he's very kind and imaginative.

Jonathan looked back down and which made Evan sit next to him. "T-tyler took my cookies."  
Jonathan choked once but manage to say his words. Evan felted bad for him and he searched for Tyler. 

 

Evan scanned the classroom that was full of his classmate but it wasn't hard to spot the tall bully sitting on his desk and eating Jonathan’s cookies. Evan started to glare at the class bully once Tyler saw the teacher’s pet glaring at him.

Tyler felted a bit uncomfortable and looked away from Evan but continued to eat Jonathan's cookies. "You mean him?" Evan pointed at Tyler. Jonathan looked at the direction where Evan was pointing at and nodded, followed by a sniffle.

 

Evan frown but awe at how adorably cute his fellow blue eye classmate looks. "He's scared of spiders and cookies," Evan smiled softly and hugged Jonathan. Jonathan blushed but hugged Evan back. Jonathan smiled in Evan’s neck and felt the Asian boy kissed him on the forehead. 

"Look at this," Evan said and broke their warm hug. Jonathan saw the young brave boy walking away from the small corner and sneaking behind Tyler, who was now he building a house with some blocks that he took from another kid.

"COOODIES!" Evan yelled and made Tyler scream like a girl. "Eww! Coodies! Coodies!" Tyler kept screaming but stopped when the teacher calmed him down. Jonathan saw Evan turn to his direction and gave a warming smile. Jonathan couldn't stop giggling when he saw Tyler, the class bully crying. 

Evan walked back to Jonathan and  
gave him his cookies back. "You're mean," Jonathan said as he giggled a bit more. "So was he." Evan retorted.

Jonathan pulled out one cookie from his bag and gave it to Evan who was happy to take it. But before Evan was about to eat his cookie, the teacher grabbed Evan and put him in a time out for 10min.

“Evan? Why would you do that?” Their teacher asked but very disappointed in Evan’s actions.

“He-he took-” Evan studded but interrupted by the teacher.

“I’m very disappointed in you Evan. I have to remove one star from your name.” The teacher said as she placed Evan in a corner and walked to Evan’s desk and removed a star.

Evan frown and looked away from his shocking classmates. Evan’s teacher talked to Jonathan about what happened and Jonathan said everything.

“Evan only wanted to get my cookies back. He didn't do anything wrong.” Jonathan frown and saw his teacher frowning.

“I’m sorry Jonathan but there were other ways to get your cookies back. Evan’s actions are unacceptable. Now go and play okay?” She said softly and saw Jonathan nodded but still frown at her.

Jonathan was sad and bored playing by himself. Not even his teddy bear that he found made him  
satisfied. Tyler never got near to Jonathan but the only time he did was when Evan snitched that Tyler stole Jonathan’s cookies and Tyler was forced to say "I'm sorry."

Later, Jonathan decided to visits Evan at a time-out zone, while their teacher is busy dealing with another situation at the other end of the classroom. Apparently, Tyler was trying to steal Lui's juice box and made Lui hit him. "Tyler you can't just take someone's foods or drinks. That's not nice.”

Jonathan heard the teacher talking to Tyler and speaking in a disappointing tone. "Yeah," Lui said and then ran off to play dinosaur with his best friend Nogla. Jonathan saw how sad was Tyler was but he didn't care.

Jonathan resume to talk to his best friend; well a best friend that kissed his forehead. "That wasn’t very nice of you,” Jonathan says, barely hiding the urge to grin. "Well, he can't steal your teddy bear's food." Evan smiled and walked to the table that Jonathan was sitting in.

Jonathan was a bit confused but he saw Evan grabbing his teddy bear and gave him to him with another kiss. But this time it was on his cheek. "Why you keep on kissing me?" Jonathan asked and he felt his cheek burning up. Evan smiled and saw Jonathan cheeks turning a bit pink. "Because my mommy told me if I like something, kiss it and I like you," Evan said as he ruffled Jonathan's soft hair.

 

Jonathan smiled as he leaned over Evan and kissed Evan back on the cheek and now he saw  
Evan blushing. "I like you too." He said and gave a toothy smile.

"You wanna play a superhero?" Evan said and saw Jonathan jumped with joy. "Yay, I'm Batman," Jonathan shouted and started running outside. "I'm Superman!" Evan spread his arms out and pretend to fly.

Soon the two cute boys started to play with Nogla, Lui and even with Tyler since Jonathan felted bad for him. They also invited Craig, who was with a magnifying glass and seeing all the insects roaming around through the grass.

When school was over, Jonathan felted sad that he had to leave his new friends but was full of joy for knowing that he's going to back tomorrow and play superheroes. 

Turns out it's not a bad day for Jonathan after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I've also written another version of Kindergarten. The story is called Where It Begins and it's more in-depth of Kindergarten. Feel free to read it and you'll understand :) 
> 
> I also hope you guys enjoy! Feel free to comment and leave a kudo :D
> 
> P.S. Comments gives meh life!
> 
> ~Love, Lui


End file.
